Of ponies & edelweiss
by JustBePerfect
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt no es, generalmente hablando, un hombre romantico, lo que hace que su particular comportamiento ese san Valentín sea un poco difícil de entender para Roderich.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, el fic presentado no se realiza con fines de lucro sino por simple diversión, cabe mencionar que este fic NO ES MÍO, yo solo pedí permiso para poder traducirlo del inglés y el fic original lleva el mismo nombre, el fic original le pertenece a ****George deValier (id: 2348750)**

**En fin espero que les guste y perdonen si algunas partes de mi traducción no quedaron tan bien como esperaba entre confusiones y errores ortográficos quedó así, acepto comentarios para poder mejorarlo.**

**De antemano muchas gracias a todos quienes lo lean y sobretodo gracias a George deValier por permitirme traducir este fic, fue un placer hacerlo apesar de que después de muchas trabas tardó mas tiempo de lo esperado.**

* * *

**Of ponies & Edelweiss**

Un bajo y sordo golpe hizo eco en la adormitada mente de Roderich, haciéndolo despertar lo suficiente para sentir las mullidas almohadas bajo él y oler el familiar, suave aroma de café flotando en la cocina. Él esperó soñoliento, al borde de la inconsciencia por otro golpe. No oyéndolo, suspiró tranquilamente y fácilmente volvió a dormir. El siguiente golpe fue un poco ruidoso y difícil de ignorar, Roderich a regañadientes abrió los ojos, siendo rozado por los rayos del sol que se deslizaban por la ventana cubierta de escarcha. Los golpes se hicieron gradualmente más fuertes hasta que Roderich no tuvo mas opción que erguirse, extenderse lentamente en la suave y cálida cama, preguntándose que podría estar haciendo Gilbert a esas horas de la mañana para hacer tanto ruido. Roderich bostezó adormilado y se debatió internamente si quedarse donde estaba o buscar y reprender a su frustrantemente ruidoso novio. Acababa de decidirse por la primera cuando…

—¡Buenos días, Roddy, bebé!

Roderich gruñó. Dormir era cosa del pasado desde que Gilbert Beilschmidt entró a su vida tres años atrás. Roderich se levantó, cogió sus gafas de la mesita de noche y parpadeó con incredulidad. Inmediatamente estuvo seguro de que seguía durmiendo y se encontraba soñando. Debido a que Gilbert estaba al pie de la cama, sonriendo orgullosamente, sosteniendo una bandeja con una cafetera, una taza, una pequeña selección de pastelillos y una rosa roja. Roderich se frotó sus ojos detrás de los lentes, pero la extraordinaria visión seguía siendo la misma. Cuando finalmente se convenció de que no estaba soñando, Roderich entrecerró sus ojos suspiciosamente. —Muy bien, ¿qué hiciste?

Gilbert rió y llevó la bandeja hacia él. —¿No puedo traerle el desayuno a la cama a mi novio sin ninguna razón?

—No realmente, no.— Roderich se recostó contra las almohadas, completamente despierto ahora mientras Gilbert colocaba la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

—En ese caso, te daré una.— Con salvaje y desordenado cabello sobre su rostro, y vistiendo nada mas que lo pantalones de su pijama de piolín, Gilbert se veía tan desaliñado como molestamente hermoso mientras le tendía la rosa.—¡Es San Valentín, bebé!

Oh. Oohhh… Roderich inmediatamente se sintió culpable. Él había estado muy ocupado ensayando para su siguiente recital en Toronto que lo había olvidado por completo. Sin embargo, independientemente del día, Gilbert llevándole el desayuno a la cama era completamente inesperado. —Oh, bueno… gracias, esto es…—Roderich tomó la rosa y la miró con desconcierto, —sorprendentemente dulce.— Y Roderich de verdad estaba sorprendido. Gilbert jamás había hecho algo como eso; él no tenía un hueso romántico en su cuerpo, Roderich lo había aceptado tiempo atrás.

Gilbert se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama junto a él.—No actúes tan sorprendido, bebé, es solo café y una rosa. Ni que me estuviera proponiendo o algo.

Roderich rió y aceptó el forzoso y mañanero beso de Gilbert con solo un pequeño gruñido de resistencia. Sin embargo, rompió el beso antes de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos. —Sí, sí, no te dejes llevar.— Roderich se inclinó sobre Gilbert y tomó un pastelillo.

—Puritano creído.— dijo Gilbert, pero no había malicia en sus palabras. Roderich solo olió el aire y tomó un pedazo del pastelillo. Era cremosamente delicioso.

—Oh… es uno de los de Francis.

Gilbert se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzado. —Bueno, iba a prepararte tostadas francesas, pero pensé que seria demasiado Francis en la mañana.— Roderich rió en voz baja.—Y luego pensé en una tortilla española pero de nuevo, ya sabes, demasiado inspirado en Antonio, y sabes como los huevos molestan a Gilbird. Entonces, decidí que el inicio perfecto para este día…— Gilbert sonrió y sus profundos ojos rojos centellearon.—¡Salchicha prusiana!

Roderich frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a la bandeja.—Pero no hay mas comida que los pasteles…

Gilbert le guiñó un ojo—No estaba hablando de comida, bebé.

Bueno, _ahí _estaba el Gilbert que él conocía. Roderich se vio atrapado entre las risas y las burlas mientras Gilbert lo aprisionaba contra las almohadas. —¡Debería haber sabido que no ibas a poder mantener esto de ser romántico!

—Afortunadamente para ti hay algo mas que sí puedo mantener…

—Gilbert, eres absolutamente burdo, eso es… oh… _¡ahhhh!_

Tres horas más tarde, después de finalmente arreglárselas para escapar de los brazos de Gilbert y de la cama, Roderich se sentó frente a su piano, en su estudio para practicar seriamente. Tenia varios recitales, grabaciones que hacer y… Roderich hizo una pausa, parpadeó y contempló perplejo a las desconocidas hojas de música sobre el estrado. Estaban impresas con elegantes y antiguas letras en un hermoso papel marfil y atados con un lazo de raso rojo. Roderich las alcanzó lentamente, y notó el título escrito en la parte superior de la página, '_Gaspard de la Nuit'_ de Maurice Ravel.

Roderich abrió la boca. Esa era la pieza mas difícil que había encontrado, tan difícil que ni siquiera se había molestado en conseguir las partituras. Alguna vez le había mencionado a Gilbert que él amaría tocarla algún día, pero que sabía que nunca sería capaz de ello. Después de todo, algunos de los grandes concertistas de piano en el mundo no lo habían conseguido. Entonces, ¿por qué se encontraba esa hermosa, brillante, notoriamente demandante melodía puesta en su piano? Roderich desató el lazo rojo y una pequeña nota cayó sobre las teclas del piano. Lo cogió y leyó las cinco pequeñas palabras en con la letra de Gilbert

—_¡Porque yo creo en ti!_

El corazón de Roderich se hinchó en su pecho. Parpadeó con incredulidad y algo confundido de que Gilbert pudiese recordar algo como eso e hiciera ese gesto tan sincero. Sonriendo, le dio la vuelta a la nota, encontrando que había algo escrito al reverso.

_Vi esta canción en YouTube y pienso que apesta pero bebé, ¡eres lo suficientemente asombroso para llevarla a cabo! Pd. Yo podría totalmente tocar esta basura pero no quiero._

Y ahí, de nuevo, estaba el Gilbert que conocía. Nadie mas podría llamar a uno de los mejores trabajos de impresionismo francés 'basura'. Roderich rodó los ojos, suspiró y después se rió suavemente para sí mismo. Y solo por el bien de ello, comenzó a tocar los primeros compases del exquisitamente difícil tercer compás.

—Entonces, ¿ya te aprendiste la canción?

—No es una canción, Gilbert. Y no, sin duda no me aprendí la pieza de piano mas difícil jamás compuesta en los veinte minutos que me permitiste practicar antes de arrastrarme fuera de la puerta.

Gilbert tarareó en desaprobación. —Hmm, perdiendo tu toque, viejo.

Roderich decidió ignorar eso. Ellos paseaban por el camino junto al río, con abrigos y bufandas para protegerse del frío día de febrero. Roderich tenia que admitir que con lo mucho que había estado trabajando era lindo pasar tiempo con Gilbert de esa manera. Todavía se sentía un poco culpable de que el tonto regalo que le tenia planeado no estuviera terminado aún. Después de todo, Gilbert parecía estar esforzándose ese día, Roderich tenia el extraño presentimiento de que Gilbert estaba tratando de ser romántico. Bueno, tan romántico como Gilbert pudiese manejar, de todas formas. Pero incluso el solo pasear juntos en silencio, sus ojos se encontraban ocasionalmente y sus manos de vez en cuando se rozaban, en si tal vez el hecho de que no estuvieran discutiendo era lo suficiente romántico.

—¿Cuándo tienes que volver a partir?—preguntó Gilbert.

—Tengo ese concierto en Toronto la próxima semana.

—Oh, es cierto. —Gilbert bajó la mirada y sacudió su talón en el suelo. —Te extrañaré.

Roderich levantó la vista rápidamente. Gilbert usualmente no decía cosas como esa. —Bueno…sigues trabajando en ese viejo apartamento de construcción en la ciudad, ¿no?

Gilbert se animó un poco. —¡Sip! Será demolida la próxima semana. ¡Será masivo!—Gilbert trabajaba como demoledor, lo cual preocupaba a Roderich en ocasiones, pero por supuesto que era algo que nunca le diría.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes. Vas a estar muy ocupado volando cosas que ni siquiera notarás que me fui.— Roderich sonrió, pero Gilbert no le regresó la sonrisa. En vez de eso se detuvo en seco, mirando hacia la mesa junto a ellos.

—Oye, ¿qué es eso?

Roderich se detuvo y siguió la mirada de Gilbert. Un sobre rojo colocado sobre el banco de madera.—Probablemente nada, solo…— Roderich se detuvo y entrecerró su ojos cuando se dio cuenta que el sobre tenía su nombre.—Esta bien, justo lo que…

—Oh, ¡oye, deberías fijarte en eso!— dijo Gilbert con exagerada sorpresa, con los ojos abiertos y las manos extendidas.—¡Está dirigido a ti bebé! ¡Me pregunto cómo pudo haber ocurrido!— Roderich alzó la ceja, nada impresionado, Gilbert sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. —Bueno, será mejor que lo abras— Roderich suspiró con cansancio. Esto era completamente sospechoso…pero cogió el sobre y lo abrió de todas formas.

—Ok, ¿qué hiciste ahora?— dentro había un mapa de la parte sur del río y los lugares circundantes, con una línea punteada que iba desde su posición actual a un lugar cercano. Roderich lo miró fijamente por unos momentos. ¿Podría ser posible que Gilbert tuviese algo más planeado? Roderich miró con cautela, ignorando la pequeña parte de sí que se derretía ante el tonto gesto de Gilbert y emocionado por su inesperado gesto de romance.

Gilbert se rió, con los ojos brillantes chispeantes. Parecía demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo. —¡Tienes que seguir el mapa ahora!

Roderich se permitió mostrar una pequeña e irónica sonrisa.—¿Qué encontraré cuando llegue ahí?

—¡Esa es una sorpresa!

—Tú te traes algo…

Gilbert fingió verse ofendido. —¡¿Oye, no puedo hacer algo romántico por mi novio el día de san Valentín!

Roderich enarcó una ceja —Pero Gilbert, tú no eres romántico. El San Valentín pasado me regalaste un martillo.

—Ese fue el San Valentín pasado_, _bebé. Y oye, para alguien no romántico, ¡estoy haciendo un asombroso trabajo!

Roderich seguía sintiéndose un poco cauteloso, pero tenía que admitir que era algo increíblemente dulce lo que Gilbert había hecho con la música y esa mañana había sido una manera…este…una inspiradora forma de levantarse. Suspiró, volvió a mirar al mapa y luego resignadamente tomó a Gilbert del brazo. —Muy bien. Pero te juro, Gilbert, si hay alguna herramienta al final de este mapa me enojaré.

De hecho, había un local de vinos al final del mapa. Gilbert inmediatamente desapareció al baño, dejando a Roderich sentado solo, tamborileando impacientemente con sus dedos la mesa. Roderich sospechaba que, con un solo destino, esta era posiblemente la mas lamentable búsqueda del tesoro en la historia, si se suponía que eso era en primer lugar. Aún así, era mas esfuerzo del que esperaba de Gilbert, así que el tonto alemán había obtenido unos puntos por lo menos. Y era un lindo local, después de todo. Roderich miró hacia el agua, preguntándose cuanto mas tenia que esperar, entonces se sorprendió cuando una mesera apareció a su lado y colocó una copa de champaña en la mesa. —Oh no, yo no ordené…— Roderich se calló. La hermosa copa de cristal tenia letras grabadas. Su estomago se encogió cuando tomó el vaso y lo leyó.

_Mi querido Roderich,  
¡Te amo!  
Siempre, Gilbert.  
San Valentín, 2010_

Roderich ya no estaba sorprendido. Estaba completamente desconcertado. Él leyó el grabado tres veces antes de mirar a la mesera, que le sonreía con complicidad. —También me pidieron que le diera esto, señor.— Ella le extendió otro sobre rojo. Roderich lo tomó lentamente.

—Oh… gracias.

—Es un novio muy dulce el que tiene…—La mesera le guiñó el ojo, Roderich levantó sus cejas. Se preguntó si ella podría pensar que Gilbert era tan dulce si supiera que tenia un inquebrantable hábito de silbar, de morderse las uñas de los pies, y de ocasionalmente llegar a casa a las 4 am, yendo consigo el español y el francés y oliendo como una fábrica de cerveza. Pero Roderich solo le agradeció a la mesera de nuevo mientras ella se iba y centró su atención en el sobre. Lo abrió mas rápido que el último y mientras lo volteaba una llave cayó y chocó contra la mesa. Dentro, como espera, había otro mapa, con una nota.

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss,  
Todas las mañanas me saludas.  
Pequeña y blanca, limpia y brillante,  
Te ves feliz de __**reunirte conmigo.**_

Las últimas dos palabras estaban remarcadas en largas y marcadas letras. Roderich las miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Así que Gilbert se está esforzando después de todo. Roderich realmente se estaba preguntado ahora qué diablos se le había metido a Gilbert ese día, de dónde había salido eso. Roderich y Gilbert no hacían cosas románticas realmente. Sí, ellos se habían dado flores mutuamente en ocasiones y Roderich estaba muy seguro de que Gilbert le había dicho que lo amaba una o dos veces. Pero cuando una relación inicia con ambas personas odiando activamente al otro, el romance nunca tuvo oportunidad de florecer. Sin embargo, mirando el mapa, la llave y la copa, Roderich no podía detener la cálida sensación que se expandía por su pecho; la extraña y feliz frustración que pensar en Gilbert le invocaba. Si Gilbert quería ser romántico por una vez, por cualquier extraña razón, entonces él decidió que no le haría daño seguirle el juego…por un día, por lo menos. Él rápidamente bebió la champaña, colocó la llave en su bolsillo y dejó el café con el mapa y la copa en la mano.

El mapa llevó a Roderich a los jardines botánicos a lado del río. Entró por la puerta y se dirigió hacia el camino, y descubrió que la pequeña línea en el mapa terminaba exactamente donde se encontraba parado. Ahora, ¿qué se suponía que haría? Levantó la vista, mirando a su alrededor con confusión y vio una flor de edelweiss, atada al primer árbol en el medio del camino. El corazón de Roderich dio un vuelco. Caminó con cautela más allá del árbol y de inmediato notó otra edelweiss en una señal mas adelante. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que las pequeñas flores blancas estaban haciendo un camino, pero entonces ¿qué tenía que ver la llave con todo eso?

Roderich siguió el camino de edelweiss, sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y su estómago revoloteaba. Siguió el camino sobre el pasto, pasando altos arboles, bancos de madera y a algunas parejas tomando picnics, a través de los prados verdes y coloridos jardines; por pequeños senderos y pequeños puentes de madera, hasta que finalmente llegó a una pared enredada de vid y una puerta recubierta de edelweiss. Su corazón retumbaba aún mas rápido en su pecho ahora, Roderich no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido así de nervioso o tan halagado. Extendió la mano y la pasó por la vieja puerta encontrando un pestillo con un pequeño seguro en la cerradura. Tomando la llave de su bolsillo con la mano temblándole ligeramente y sin soltar su vaso con la otra. Roderich giró la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

Se subió a un pequeño y exuberante jardín, con césped y edelweiss plantadas y rodeado por paredes cubiertas de viñedos. Y en el centro, a lado de una larga manta blanca y una canasta de picnic, se encontraba Gilbert de pie, con una flor de edelweiss y una botella de champaña en sus manos. Roderich sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco y como su mandíbula se desencajaba ante esto, Gilbert solo le sonrió.—Feliz día de San Valentín.

Roderich sacudió su cabeza, sus labios tornándose en una imparable sonrisa. Se llevó la mano a la frente y caminó por el césped.—Oh, Gilbert. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Lo sé, ¿correcto? Quiero decir, vamos bebé. ¿qué tan asombrosamente romántico es esto?— Gilbert se inclinó levemente cuando Roderich lo alcanzó—¿Su copa, joven?

Roderich rodó sus ojos, sonriendo y levantó su copa mientras Gilbert lo llenaba con burbujeante champaña. —Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, ¿verdad?

—No creo que algún día lo haga.— Gilbert terminó vertiendo la champaña y le tendió la edelweiss con sus ojos brillando intensamente.—¿Sabías que en los viejos tiempos o algo así, los jóvenes enamorados acostumbraban desafiar los peligros de los altos acantilados para colectar edelweiss para su amada? Como un símbolo de su valentía y devoción.

Roderich sonrió mientras tomaba la flor blanca, dándole la vuelta en sus manos.—¿Qué estas diciéndome? ¿Qué escalaste una montaña para traerme una flor?

Gilbert se burló. —Oh, claro que no, yo solo fui a esa florista en la calle principal. Aunque tuve que desafiar el tráfico del centro de la ciudad a la hora pico, y creo que seguramente eso es igual o peor que escalar los Alpes.

Y ahí estaba el Gilbert que conocía. Roderich no pudo contener una carcajada, después se quedó boquiabierto cuando Gilbert le agarró de la cintura. —Oye no derrames la champa-_mmph…—_ El beso era cálido, fuerte, travieso y sorpresivo, todo lo que Gilbert era, todo lo que Roderich amaba. Él olía a calidez y a hogar. Se sentía alegre y maravilloso. Cuando Roderich finalmente logró separarse, se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado y rió suavemente. Con su mano libre se acomodó su ropa, después miró el gesto divertido de Gilbert hacia la canasta de picnic. —Dime que tú no cocinaste.

—Nah, no tienes tanta suerte—Gilbert tomó la canasta mientras se sentaban en la manta. —Cortesía de los pequeños italianos para el platillo principal y de Francis para el postre.

—Oh, gracias Dios. Quiero decir, oh…que lástima.

Gilbert le arrojó una flor blanca. Sus ojos se encontraron, centellearon y Roderich sabía que amaba a ese temerario, ruidoso, arrogante, extraño y tosco hombre más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese conocido. Más que a su piano, más que a la música, más que a la vida misma. Este fue el mejor, más extraño y más sorprendente día de San Valentín para Roderich con Gilbert. Pero sentado con él sobre la manta, rodeado de flores blancas, supo que no sería el último.

Esa tarde, cuando el largo y loco día había terminado, Roderich llevó a Gilbert a la cómoda de la habitación. Realmente se estaba comenzando a sentir terrible de que no había hecho nada por Gilbert después de todo el esfuerzo que este había hecho por él. El pequeño presente de Roderich se sentía ridículo ahora a cambio, pero tenia que darle algo a Gilbert después de todo lo que había hecho en el día.

—No es nada realmente comparado con lo que has hecho por mi, es una tontería, en realidad, pero…aquí— Roderich abrió el cajón superior y sacó su regalo sin envolver. —Todavía no está completamente terminado. Feliciano me ha estado ayudando con el, tú sabes lo artístico que es él.— Roderich se lo entregó, sintiéndose un poco ridículo dándole un cuadro de mi pequeño poni a su novio de 33 años. Pero esa era una loca y extraña parte de Gilbert y por mucho que Roderich no comprendiese todo sobre él, amaba cada parte del Gilbert que conocía.

Roderich supo inmediatamente que era el regalo correcto. Gilbert lo miraba atónito mientras lo tomaba, casi abrumado. Él miró instantáneamente a los dos ponies, uno violeta con cabello café, lentes y una nota musical en su flanco; el otro con piel y cabello blanco, ojos rojos y una cruz de acero negro en su flanco y un pequeño pajarito amarillo posado sobre su cabeza. Gilbert soltó una breve y sorprendida carcajada, miró a Roderich, y dijo, —Cásate conmigo.

Roderich rió. Gilbert no. Le tomó unos momentos a Roderich darse cuenta de que Gilbert no estaba sonriendo y que sus ojos estaban enfocados y firmes. Él estaba serio. El corazón de Roderich se detuvo, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y jadeó fuertemente. —Oh, Dios, _sabía _que te traías algo…

Gilbert habló rápidamente. —Yo sé que fue muy rápido. Yo no quería decirlo de esa manera… de hecho quería preguntarte en los jardines, quería ser romántico, pero después pensé que tal vez era _demasiado_ romántico, y pensé que podría…quiero decir…—Gilbert se detuvo, nervioso. Respiró hondamente y pasó una mano por su cabello y puso el cuadro de los ponies en la mesa. Después tomó las manos de Roderich entre las suyas. Roderich todavía no sabia si podía creérselo; su corazón retumbando, su piel quemando, su cabeza dando vueltas… —Roderich, no quiero estar con nadie más que contigo. Sé que me la paso diciendo de cómo eres el chico mas afortunado del mundo, pero la verdad es que: Yo lo soy. Tú eres el único en el mundo que puede conmigo, él único que me aguanta.

Roderich no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa era la verdad, después de todo. —Pero Gilbert…— Se miró las manos, frunciendo el ceño, todavía inseguro de que eso fuera real. —tú no crees en el matrimonio.

Gilbert se encogió de hombros. —Pero yo creo en ti.— El corazón de Roderich comenzó a latir intensamente de nuevo, retumbando rápidamente en sus oídos. Miró dentro de los hermosamente inusuales ojos de Gilbert y sintió sus palabras fluir dentro de su corazón y alma.

—Oh.

Gilbert sonrió y apretó las manos de Roderich. —Cuando estés a miles de kilómetros, en otra ciudad o en otro país, tocando en un gran salón de conciertos, quiero que seas capaz de mirar hacia abajo, a tus dedos en las teclas del piano, ver tu anillo de bodas y saber que estoy esperando a que vuelvas a casa. Que siempre estaré esperando.

Roderich estaba atónito, sorprendido, feliz, emocionado, extasiado y, ¿Gilbert realmente había dicho _anillo de bodas_?

Gilbert sonrió. —Un último regalo.— Sacó una caja de su bolsillo y el corazón de Roderich se detuvo de nuevo. Esto no era un extrañó impulsó del momento, Gilbert realmente quería eso. Él sostuvo la caja en su mano abierta, con sus ojos brillantes y esperanzados, su respiración agitada. Roderich alzó la mano, sin poder creérselo todavía, sin estar seguro de que esperar, y abrió la caja con los dedos temblándole. Roderich estaba casi aliviado, adentro había un anillo de oro blanco, plano y elegante. Era perfecto.

—Oh,—dijo de nuevo. Roderich no estaba seguro de algún día poder volver a hablar.

Gilbert se mordió el labio inseguro. —Espero que este bien. Pensé en conseguirte un anillo grueso de oro con nuestras iniciales en diamantes, pero Francis dijo que sería de mal gusto. Entonces, uh, estoy tomando tu silencio como una buena señal, pero…puedo hacerlo oficial, si tú quieres, quiero decir, me hincaré en una rodilla, si esto cierra el compromiso…

Roderich soltó una pequeña risa ahogada. Gilbert no podía ser completamente serio aún cuando se lo proponía. Pero después fiel a su palabra, Gilbert tomó el anillo de la caja y se hincó en una rodilla. Y Roderich casi se desmaya.

Gilbert levantó su mirada hacia él, su cabello blanco cayendo sobre su rostro esperanzado, ansioso y sus labios tornándose en una brillante y juguetona sonrisa. —Roderich Edelstein, Te amo. ¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Por favor?

Y el pecho de Roderich se hinchó, sintió su corazón derretirse; sintió todas esas estúpidas y románticas cosas estilo cliché que se supone que uno debería sentir en momentos como ese. Incluso sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero tercamente lo ignoró. Tragó saliva y se forzó a hablar.—Oh, Gilbert. Levántate.

La sonrisa de Gilbert vaciló, su expresión se mostró ligeramente preocupada. Esa era la expresión más insegura que Roderich había visto en el usualmente revoltoso y seguro alemán.—Er… ¿eso es un si?

La alegría emanaba del pecho de Roderich, la incredulidad desbordaba de él. Sonrió, inmensamente y rió. —Por supuesto que es un sí.

Los ojos de Gilbert se iluminaron positivamente. —¡Increíble!— Dijo riendo alegremente, Gilbert colocó el anillo en el dedo de Roderich, se levantó, lo tomó entre sus brazos, balanceándolo entre ellos. El abrazo fue aún más maravilloso que el beso en el parque, se denotaba era el amor, el compromiso y la promesa. Roderich nunca había sentido algo tan perfecto o tan correcto. Le había costado un día entero a Gilbert de ridículo romance llegar hasta ese punto, pero lo mejor es que había valido la pena al final.

Finalmente rompiendo el beso, Roderich le sonrió a Gilbert y pensó que mejor que dejar algo en claro.—Yo también te amo, Gil.

Gilbert sonrió de manera mas amplia, enloquecedora y hermosa al igual que Roderich. —¡El mejor día de San Valentín!

Fin


End file.
